


Cuddling Cures

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [7]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, OC dino child, Waffles, emmet is supportive, hair petting, rex is traumatized, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Cuddling is best medicine.





	Cuddling Cures

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up fluff made for fun. Also Junior is an Orange and white raptor Rex specially bred for Emmet
> 
> said dino was made by a fellow shipper from the Remmex discord
> 
> I will not give out the link

**Dinosaurs and Cuddling**

Emmet Brickowski is many things, he is a Master Builder, The Special, he’s been to the land of the Man Upstairs and lived to tell about it, he survived five years of alien invasions in Appocalypsburg, has had predictions of the future, and a big adorable man with the largest heart anyone has ever seen. He also is a very big cuddler, something even Rex ‘suffers’ from. Granted both agreed cuddling isn’t that big of a deal when no one else liked to do it, and they do it together in private.

Though it doesn’t help that they also love to cuddle with the Raptors. Said dinosaurs did not like it… but give in eventually when the pair just want hugs. Currently Emmet was stitching up some pretty pillows for the couch and Rex just got back from a very… hard mission. He was able to complete his mission successfully. However at some points he was reminded of some not too good things from his time under Dry-ar; as well as more uncomfortable mentions of his… former friends.

“Hey Rexy,” Emmet beamed at the sight of his handsome boyfriend. Though frowned when he saw the way Rex carried himself and the frown on the man’s face. “Was it a bad mission?” Emmet asked once Rex came over and plopped himself onto the couch right next to Emmet.

Rex was silent before he began to shiver a lot and quickly wrapped his arms around Emmet and started sobbing. That wasn’t a good sign. Emmet hugged Rex back and quickly moved them so that he was facing the adventurer and rubbing his trembling back.

“I’m here Rex, I’m here,” Emmet whispered and kept up his hugging until Rex calmed down.

“It… saw… saw them while on my mission,” he shivered. Rex couldn’t even say their names right now.

Emmet shushed him softly and held him close. He cuddled Rex and moved them so that they were laying down and still close to one another. He moved his hand up to pet Rex’s hair, he knows that it helps the most to calm down his boyfriend, as well as get him to open up more when he’s really upset.

Rex relaxed, slowly but surely, it wasn’t until he was purring at Emmet petting his hair did the former construction worker know that his boyfriend was relaxed and feeling much better now.

“I’d run into Benny and Unikitty on the mission,” Rex said once he was calm. “And almost got shot.”

“Are you okay?” Emmet asked softly.

“I will be,” he said softly and cuddled closer to Emmet at that.

“We can sit here for a while, and if you want, we can have Junior join us in bed if you want.” Emmet offered, and brought up their orange and white raptor son. Rex had slaved away to bring that dinosaur to life for Emmet and it meant the world to him. So Junior their raptor child, along with all the other raptors on the ship, would occasionally cuddle with them if they had a bad day. Or if the raptors had nightmares.

“I’d like that, but maybe after dinner first, that was a long mission,” Rex chuckled softly, though there was no real joy in his voice as he laughed.

“Yeah, want breakfast for dinner tonight?” Emmet asked.

“Comfort waffles sound great,” Rex beamed and was far more relaxed that he had been earlier. After an hour of cuddling did they untangle and went to shower and get ready for their dinner tonight. Toaster waffles with syrup.

Their dinosaur child, Junior, was currently getting ready for a bedtime cuddle session once his parents finish up dinner. When the other raptors heard the day their boss/parents had they decided to all cuddle with them tonight.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair, Emmet only mentioning that he’d made a few more throw pillows for the TV room while Rex had been out. After they finished eating and cleaning did the couple go to bed. Only to find all their raptors waiting for them. With Junior holding their pillows.   
  
“You guys didn’t have to do this,” Rex said.

_ “No way,” _ Ripley said.

_ “You need cuddles dad,” _ Junior added.

_ “And we won’t take no for an answer.”  _ Cobra added.

_ “Now let’s sleep, it’s been a long day,”  _ The Other One finished and everyone moved so the pair could get on first and then be swarmed by cuddling dinosaurs.

Rex and Emmet were surprised but smiled as they were cuddled by the raptors and their raptor child Junior. Things can be bad, or good, but cuddling will always be a must for these two.


End file.
